The Girl With Blood-Red Hair
by Ivyhunter10
Summary: On the wave mission a girl with blood red hair stops Zabuza's attack. Who is she and what secrets does she hide? Where's Naruto? And what? Sakura punched Sasuke? FemNaru, ANBUNaru, nonfangirl Sakura, eventually might Hinata will be confident. On Hiatus! Sorry I don't know where this story is going to go anymore due to all my planning I made getting lost. Please review if you have 1
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This is a new fic I've been thinking of recently. I honestly don't know how it will go...**

* * *

With a clang Zabuza's sword was interrupted.

The mist was still thick, no one could see a thing.

"Fuuton: Great breakthrough." A female voice bellowed, breaking the silence and the mist.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed when he saw the girl. Yes that's right _girl_, not woman _girl_. She looked to be no older than the two gawking genins.

_'Wait two? There had been three when I arrived. So, where did the third go?'_

Zabuza shook his head, refocusing on the girl in front of him. The _girl_ who had blocked his sword... and was holding a naginata. A very_ familiar_ looking naginata...

"Who are you?" He asked to the bloody red haired girl.

Now he didn't mean that in a bad way. The girl's hair was the shade of fresh, red, blood.

He dodged a swing of the naginata as the girl (he still couldn't believe a child, not even a full-fledged woman, had blocked his blade) looked up at him. Her frozen sapphire eyes seemed to pierce his soul.

"I go by the name Akane Uzumaki. I was sent here as back-up for Kakashi's team." She spoke in a chilling voice.

_'Well, that explains who she is and what she's doing here. Still...'_ He took another look at her cold expression. _'If she was sent as back-up she's gotta be good. I should be careful around her.'_

* * *

Sakura looked on in awe as this girl, no older than she was, stopped Zabuza's attack. _**'Cha, she's so cool!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled. Outer Sakura however, pushed what-ever desire to be a strong kunoichi down and thought about Sasuke... For the ten-billionth time.

Sasuke, on the other hand, stared at the girl with rage. How dare this commoner have more power than him! An Uchiha! He deserved that power, not her!

Kakashi's expression also hardened. _'They sent her. This isn't going to turn out well.. Though, maybe she can snap Sakura out of her fan-girl ways.' _Kakashi watched as Sakura seemed to further push down her inner-kunoichi and stare at Sasuke. _'Then again, maybe not.'_

* * *

"Well, then Akane, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the builder so I can kill him."

Akane narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry but... I won't." She said again in that chilling tone of hers, sending shivers down Zabuza's spine.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to kill you to." Zabuza smirked, and swung Kubikiri Houcho.

Akane dodged. "All right then... no-eyebrows."

It wasn't the insult itself that pissed Zabuza off. No, it was the way she said it. Blank stare, Monotone with a hint of cold. No fire behind it at all... and it just pissed him off.

"So, you think you're all that huh, kid?" Zabuza taunted angrily as he swung his sword down, this time vertically.

"No." Akane said as she bloke the blade, then proceeded to circle around his weapon with the naginata. Causing Zabuza's grip to lessen. "But you're not so great either."

She then stabbed with the blade, cutting Zabuza's wrist.

Zabuza hissed in pain before kicking her into the air. Akane flipped mid-flight and landed in a crouch. Naginata poised to attack.

She kicked off with a rush of speed, moving too fast for the genin to see. Even Zabuza had a hard time tracking her.

She landed a kick to his nards with her right foot. Procceded with a spin, diagonal slash to the left. Horizantal slash to the right. With another spin, she was behind him.

SLASH, a direct cut across his back.

She hit his elbow with the but-end of the staff as he was swinging his sword, causing him to almost drop it.

Then, jumping on his blade she kicked him in the chin, flipping off.

Zabuza smirked, she was a good opponent. However, he wasn't going to let her win.

"Suiton: mizurappa no jutsu(2)!" Zabuza yelled, firing a stream of water towards Akane.

Akane swiftly cart-wheeled to the side with no hands, then charged at Zabuza.

She started cutting stabs at him, every once in a while deflecting his blade.

_'She's hitting at the weakness of Kubikiri Houcho, it's size. Smart girl, but not smart enough.'_

Akane was forced to jump away as Zabuza kicked out at her. _'Dammit.'_ She skid a while and Zabuza came at her. Forcing her on the defensive.

Eventually she found an opening and used her size to her advantage. She slipped through his legs.

Slashin at him she backed away. "Suiton: Teppodama(3)!" She yelled shooting multiple water bullets at Zabuza.

Sasuke wanted in on the fight but Kakashi stopped him. "No, Sasuke, this fight is out of your league."

Sasuke glared at him. "I'm an Uchiha! an elite! Nothing's out of my league!"

Kakashi's gaze turned stone-hard and he released a bit of ki. "You will listen to what I say or I will put you down for in-subordination and you can say bye-bye to being a ninja."

That shut Sasuke up because if he wasn't a ninja he couldn't beat Itachi and avenge his clan.

Zabuza didn't pay attention for a split second due to the ki. That split second was all Akane needed.

"Sealing technique: Freeze seal." She whispered, slapping a peice of paper on his chest. His body instantly froze.

"W-what did you do!?" He yelled, struggling as he tried to move his body.

Zabuza's yell got the others attention.

_'No, way. She beat him?'_ Sakura thought, stunned.

_'I would have done it quicker.'_ The oh-so arrogant Uchiha assured himself. She was nothing compared to him.

_'Thank goodness.'_ Tazuna thought, relieved she stopped the shinobi trying to kill him.

_'Typical her opponent with a seal.'_ Kakashi thought before looking down to read his book.

"Tell me now!" Zabuza yelled, expecting him to tell her.

"Well..." She started leaning in. Her face still blank.

"Ninja don't give away secrets baka (1)!" She yelled, flicking him in the fore-head. Ki emphasized her bluntly spoken retort.

Zabuza blinked, that hadn't been what he was expecting. It _should _have been, but it wasn't.

Before anyone could say more two senbon went flying through the air, piercing Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you for immobilizing my target. I have been tracking him for a while." A hunter-nin from Mist said, jumping down from the trees.

"Your welcome." Akane said, removing the seal before checking that he was dead. Something seemed off, but she couldn't tell what...

"Well, I'll be off then." The hunter-nin said, as if rushed. Before shunshining away with Zabuza's body.

Akane blinked before realizing what happened. _'Shoot.'_ She winced, they got away.

"Hello again, Akane." Kakashi said, approaching her. Still reading his book.

Which was suddenly split into four by a naginata. "I hate perverts..."

Kakashi took one look at her face before he ran as if he was being chased by a horde of angry kunoichi after being caught peeping at them. Which was to say, very fast.

Luckily for him, he ran towards Tazuna's house.

Akane sighed, this was going to be a long mission. Her blood- red hair fluttering in the breeze.

* * *

**Alright here's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. please review if you want it to continue. There will be explanations in the next chapter. But it would be helpful if you reviewed and told me what you wanted explained.**

**(1): baka means idiot.**

**(2): water style: raging waves**

**(3): water style: liquid bullets**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The walk to Tazuna's house was rather silent. Probably due to the foreboding aura Akane was giving off.

However, that all ended when they reached the house.

"Teach me those moves!" Sasuke yelled to Akane. "No." She replied simply, sitting down beside Kakashi. "Yes, you will! I'm an Uchiha, an elite! I deserve that power not you b****!"

Sakura stood quietly eight feet away, watching her crush, before she realized something. He just called the person who saved them a b****. He was a dis-respectful, arrogant, brat. He didn't deserve her.

Sakura's expression changed from meek to courageous. She wasn't going to waste time over him! She was a kunoichi, dammit! And proud of it!

Sakura marched over to where Sasuke was and stood in-front of him. "Sasuke..." "Get ou-" "You are an arrogant brat! I don't know what I ever saw in you!" She punched him with all her strength, causing him to go flying.

She stood there panting in anger. As Kakashi was looking on, shocked. The fan-girl had just punched and insulted her, used to be, crush.

Akane smiled, she didn't hate this girl so much any more.

"Sorry about my teammate, he's an arrogant brat who believes everything belongs to him." Sakura apologized to Akane. "It's all right I would've done the same thing except to his nards." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Kakashi then noticed something was wrong. "Where's Naruto?"

Akane gulped, knowing she'd have to explain know. "Naruto, kinda never existed." She said rather quickly, but not quick enough the other two didn't hear it.

"What do you mean." Kakashi didn't so much ask as state. He now looked at Akane with suspicion.

"Well, Naruto was a fake. Not real.. He was a mask to hide the person behind it. Eventually he just became a clone. No longer needed, but couldn't be put away." Akane looked away from the other two in the room. Tsunami was doing chores and Tazuna was somewhere else in the house.

"Who was the person behind the mask?" Sakura asked, sitting down across from them.

"Me." Akane replied meekly, bangs nearly hiding her face.

The two blinked a few times. What she had said still processing in their minds.

"Wait a minute, what about all the times you asked me on a date?" That got Kakashi's attention, being the pervert that he is.

"Isn't that how a boy asks a girl to go hang out. You know train, hang out. You seemed like a nice girl other than being a fangirl. I was trying to coax you out of it." Akane said this rather innocently, wondering what exactly she did wrong.

Sakura was about to get mad, but just ended up sighing. She had a feeling explaining was going to be rather tr- what a certain lazy head Nara might say.

* * *

Over in Konoha Shikamaru lost concentration when he sneezed. Alerting the Tora, the evil cat, to his presence. Scaring it away.

_'Troublesome.'_ He thought, too tired to say it.

* * *

"Akane, a boy asks a girl on a date when they love them. As in want to marry them." Sakura said rather simply, hoping she'd understand.

She did, judging how horror dawned on Akane's face. "Oh no, I definitely didn't mean it like that."

Sakura giggled. "It's okay, I get it now." She watched as Akane's face relaxed. "Um, Akane. Due to my infatuation with the Uchiha (she sneered as she said that name) I've forgone my kunoichi training. Could you help me with it ?" Sakura was really nervous, but she knew she needed to be properly trained.

Akane smiled. "Of course I will. That is, if it's okay with you Kakashi." Akane and Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"Hm, yeah sure, she'll probably learn more from you than me anyhow." He replied off-handedly, eyes glued to his book. Akane and Sakura's eyes started twitching rapidly.

"First lesson Sakura. How to deal with lazy perverts." She then grabbed Kakashi's spare book from his hands. "Hey." She turned around to face Sakura again. "First you grab the book. Next," She kicked Kakashi where the sun doesn't shine as he tried to grab the book. "You keep it from them. And finally you get me to mess with the seal the Author put on it and make them watch it torn to shreds." She did exactly as she said before leaving with Sakura.

Kakashi mourned the loss of his book for an hour before whipping out another spare.

* * *

"Since your chakra control is very good, we won't be working on that yet. Especially, because your taijutsu and chakra levels are extremely sub-par."

Sakura and Akane were standing in a clearing. Starting on Sakura's training to make up for what she had ignored before hand.

"I'm going to start you off with 30 push-ups, 20 sit-ups and five laps around the clearing. Afterwards come see me as I'm going to teach you something that _should_ help bring up your chakra levels." Akane said.

Sakura gulped, that was a lot of work. But she knew she needed it.

* * *

An hour later Sakura slouched towards Akane, who had been practicing channeling chakra through her naginata. The area around her was filled with craters, cuts, holes, and... were those _scorch marks_?"

"Hello, Sakura." Akane smiled, not even a drop of sweat on her.

"Hi." She replied, slightly winded. That was a _big_ clearing!

"Know then, what I'm going to teach you is called tree climbing. It's where you channel chakra to your feet so you can attach yourself to a tree, or any other object. Here's how it's done."

Akane then proceeded to walk up the tree, with no hands.

"Here, use this to mark how far you've gotten. Once you'e got it I want you to do a hundred laps up and down the tree. After that it should be about supper time. So, we'll head back to Tazuna's house to eat."

Akane watched as Sakura tried to walk up the tree. After her fifth try she got it done.

"Look Akane, I did it!" She yelled enthusiastically. Akane simply nodded as in to say 'continue on'.

After Sakura started her laps Akane began to do her own laps. Only She did more of them, and they were longer.

* * *

When the girls came back for supper Sasuke was still out cold.

"Isn't someone going to wake him up?" Tsunami asked, placing a plate of food on the table.

"Naa, he deserved it." Akane waved her hand absent-mindedly.

"All right then." Tsunami replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Ninja's could be very odd.

"Why do you all try so hard!Gato is going to kill us all! You're only going to die!" A little kid yelled, interrupting supper.

Akane's gaze hardened. "What right do you have to say that? Gato's only a person. Once Tazuna finishes the bridge Gato's hold over Wave will fall."

"You don't know what we're going through! You don't understand pain!" Kakashi backed up, gulping as he knew what was going to happen.

Akane's face lost all emotion, her eyes dead. "I know nothing about pain, huh? You at least have family. I don't even know who my parents are. I've grown up all my life hated for something I couldn't control. Yet you come in here and dare to say I don't know pain? You're just a little cry-baby."

Akane excused herself from the table as Inari ran off.

"Who was that?" Kakashi asked Tsunami. "My son." She replied.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. I know I didn't explain some things but those are being saved for later.**

**Such as Zabuza recognizing Akane's naginata, and what rank Akane is (didn't think about that one hey?), or what Akane is wearing (I think I'll reveal that next chapter), Also how the other genin (and others who knew Naruto) will react to Akane, How Kakashi seemed to know Akane (somewhat). That will all be answered in the chapters to come.**


End file.
